Traitor's Brand/Script
Chapter 8: Traitor's Brand Opening *'Gunter': Listen carefully: Fort Jinya is just ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers. *'Corrin': Let's try to reach out to them. *'Gunter': Milord/Milady, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor? These soldiers have likely been ordered to attack you on sight. *'Azura': Also, you must not forget about the curse. You can't tell anyone what you've learned. *'Corrin': I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen. All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand. (Switches to CG. Corrin, Gunter and Azura walk to the fort's entrance) *'Corrin': So this is Fort Jinya... Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here... (Yukimura appears) *'Corrin': Ah! Yukimura... *'Yukimura': You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lord/Lady Traitor. *'Corrin': ... *'Yukimura': And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home... *'Azura': ... *'Corrin': Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr! Please, if you would only listen... *'Yukimura': Silence! I won't let you try to justify your betrayal. *'Corrin': Please, Yukimura... *'Gunter': We did not expect this to be easy. It's unfortunate, but we should prepare ourselves for a battle. *'Corrin': Yukimura... Just hear me out! *'Yukimura': I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing... *'Corrin': It can't be... My brothers are— *'Yukimura': Your brothers?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest. *'Corrin': I... I'm sorry. I never meant for— *'Yukimura': I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors! *'Corrin': Will you not listen to me? Our real enemy is elsewhere... Battle Begins Against Orochi Pre-Battle Defeated Against Saizo Pre-Battle Defeated Against Yukimura Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle (Corrin and Gunter surround Yukimura, Saizo and Orochi) *'Yukimura': I don't understand... We're defeated... Why don't you kill us? *'Corrin': Because we don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it. *'Yukimura': Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love? *'Orochi': Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen! *'Saizo': ... There is no other way... I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends... (Saizo's sprite becomes engulfed in flames, intending to blow himself up) *'Saizo': I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean! Gaaaaaaah! *'Gunter': Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us! *'Corrin': Saizo, stop! *'Saizo': I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww! *'Kaze': No, Brother! You're wrong! (Kaze and Sakura appear on screen) *'Sakura': Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my brother/sister! *'Corrin': Kaze! Sakura! *'Saizo': Why are you interfering? These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido! *'Kaze': Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lord/Lady Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Corrin who let me escape! He/she saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what would happen for doing so. *'Sakura': Corrin is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, he/she didn't kill a single defender! Why would he/she do that if he/she had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to him/her! *'Saizo': Grrrr... (Saizo's flames subside) *'Kaze': Thank you, Brother... *'Saizo': Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust him/her, but I listen to what he/she has to say. *'Corrin': Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all. *'Saizo': So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Educate us then—who is this mystery enemy? *'Corrin': I'm sorry... I can't say much. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon. *'Saizo': Do you think us fools? *'Corrin': No, I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more. *'Yukimura': Well then... It seems this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough. Away with you. *'Corrin': ... (Sakura moves next to Corrin) *'Sakura': Wait, Brother/Sister! Please! *'Corrin': Sakura? *'Sakura': Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help! *'Yukimura': Lady Sakura, why are you—?! *'Sakura': I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in his/her eyes... He/she isn't trying to trick us. *'Yukimura': Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful. *'Sakura': Th-thank you, Yukimura *'Kaze': Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to accompany Lord/Lady Corrin on his/her mission. *'Saizo': If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish. *'Kaze': I am. *'Corrin': Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me. Let's head to our next destination... (Corrin, Sakura, Kaze and Gunter leave the fort. Scene changes to a conversation between Corrin and Sakura at the lake from Chapter 4) *'Corrin': This lake... *'Sakura': Is something the matter? *'Corrin': This lake is where I first met Azura. So much happened in the short time since then... *'Sakura': Corrin... *'Corrin': I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here... *'Sakura': It's all right, Corrin. I b-believe in you. I can tell that you're carrying a very heavy burden. If I can even do the smallest things to h-help you, then I... Cutscene: Shy Sakura (Shot of Corrin from behind towards the lake and then Sakura runs towards Corrin and shows her from Corrin's eyes) *'Sakura': Uh...thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, missed you. (Sakura blushes, then bows) *'Sakura': I hope I can help. (She looks at the ground with a flustered expression. Eventually, Sakura looks up and smiles at her sibling) (Movie ends) *'Corrin': ...Do you hear something? Is something coming this way? Wait, what the... Is that a pegasus? It's heading s-straight at us! *'Sakura': What?! Ahhh! *'Subaki': Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady! *'Sakura': Waaah! S-Subaki? *'Hana': Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you! *'Sakura': Hana! Why are the two of you—? *'Hana': We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lord/Lady Corrin. *'Sakura': Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two... *'Hana': Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up! *'Subaki': Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you. *'Sakura': Thank you very much! *'Corrin': Um... Sakura, who are these people? *'Sakura': Oh! I'm sorry, Corrin. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends. *'Corrin': Hah... We need all the help we can get. Thank you, both of you. *'Subaki': Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly. *'Hana': To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script